Feel You Me
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Kahlan struggles with her feelings for her Seeker. Richard muses over the fact that they're meant to be, otherwise he wouldn't just feel whatever she felt.


**Title: **Feel You Me

**Pairing:** Richard/Kahlan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Kahlan struggles with her feelings for her Seeker. Richard muses over the fact that they're meant to be, otherwise he wouldn't just feel whatever she felt.

**Authors Notes:** More shorts! Yay! Written for Legendland, again... There are a few of these. ;) (The writing is a little bit different, lots of run-on's but that's only to go with the mood of the fic, y'know!)

* * *

><p>He's always able to read her so easily. She thinks it's because he's the Seeker, but he knows it's because they share a piece of the same soul.<p>

There's a frown plastered on her face, and one on his own, and it bothers him that she hasn't turned to face him.

They're walking along some dirty forest path, meandering their way from village to village, following a compass whose sense of direction is questionable. Richard has felt the depressing tension for days now, and it has nothing to do with the fact that he has sorrows. He knows how to deal, how to feel, and how to manage his emotions so they do not affect his quest. But this, _this_is an inevitable sensation he feels because she feels.

When they're ready to set up camp for the evening, Kahlan readily volunteers to wash their sweat slicked and dust matted clothes. He's already gathered an ample amount of firewood and Cara's off hunting, and Zedd's making the stew- so he follows her.

He finds her at the edge of a lake, scrubbing away at one of his shirts and he can't help but stand and watch for a few lingering moments.

She's beautiful in nothing more than her dark corset and black shorts; ebony locks falling down one shoulder. He knows if he were to come around, he would see her brow set in concentration. She's always so attentive.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, revealing himself and her shoulders tense at the sound of his voice.

Her voice is soft and the feigned innocence is enough to make him smile knowingly, "Talk about what?"

"About why you've been avoiding me."

He knows why, and he knows that she knows that he knows. But she wouldn't love him the same if he didn't want to clear the air.

He thinks he must've gotten through to her, he knows her better than anyone. She wouldn't want to keep ignoring him, it's too difficult. He knows this because it's hard for him to ignore her, too.

Kahlan let's go of his shirt after wringing the water from it, but it's pointless as she drops it back into the lake to soak longer still.

When she turns to face him, he's already kneeling beside her, and he's so close she feels her breath hitch and thinks it's still not close enough.

"It's just...hard, Richard. For me," she begins, licking her lips and sitting back on her legs.

He can't help but think she's the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I didn't want that kiss to end, but if we hadn't..." she trails, and he knows the implication, but she looks like she wants to say more so he says nothing. "I wanted to. More than anything, Richard, I want to. But it's hard for me to want something this much and knowing that I can't have it... I just-"

Her eyes wander, he can see the tears gathering and he wants only to scoot forward and shelter her in his warm arms forever.

And then her eyes are brought back to his own, and it's all either of them can do to remain where they are, pretending not to be drawn by the connection woven so undeniably intimate between them.

"I just want to be normal."

It's a breath from her before he has her in his arms, and she's cradled willingly in a place she never wants to escape.

"You don't need to be normal, Kahlan. I love you just the way you are." He assures, but she's shaking her head.

"It isn't the same. We're denied the one thing we want the most, how can you sit here and tell me it doesn't bother you?"

"Because it doesn't. Because this," his arms tighten and she curls hers around him tighter all the same, and pulls back to look into the brown eyes she's afraid to love as much as she does. "this is all I'll ever need."

His whisper is not lost on her but she goes quiet because she's at a loss for words.

This man.

This wonderful man who is the Seeker, and the bastard son of a Rahl, and perfect, understanding, honorable, and all that there is good in this world... And he's all hers.

She hates the tears because they show her to be something other than a Confessor. Emotions should be easy for her to forsake but they're not, not when it comes to him.

"How can you- We can't. I can't be what you need me to be. I can't give you what you need the most."

_And he's heartbroken. Because she's heartbroken._

"Who says that is what I need the most, Kahlan? What I need most is you, and as long as I have you, I have everything."

He brushes her hair from her eyes and kisses her, and oh, how she loves his lips and the texture of them against her own.

She's weak, and opens her mouth to his advance and moans wantonly as she melts against him.

They pull back breathless and hot and her power is so dangerously close to release, but she can't bring herself to pull away. He's not letting her.

"Richard, we can't- we-"

"We can. And we will. Just not now."

She looks up into his eyes, and the love there makes her forget her own name.

She forgets she's a Confessor who isn't supposed to love, and she can't seem to remember where they are or what their mission is.

His eyes and the love she sees reflected there are the only things that matter in this world.

"Do you promise?" She isn't aware she's speaking, but the words come and they seem fitting and she wants him to promise her this because she needs to know that there's still hope. She needs to believe that he will find the way, and that whatever the future holds, its a future for them.

Instead of answering with words, he answers with a kiss, and it's more affirming because it shows he is not afraid of her. Of her power which he knows is thrumming and could take him any second. His trust is proof of his promise, and she smiles against his lips.

And he smiles, because she has smiled.

And he's happy, because she's happy.


End file.
